The Hunt is On
by Nomooretears
Summary: Buck bets JD and Vin that JD can't track him.


Title: The Hunt is On

Author: Nomooretears

Universe: OW

Summary – Buck bets JD and Vin that JD can't track him. Written for VFD 1 Hour Fic Challenge – "Deadline"

Feedback – Yes, please!

* * *

JD growled in frustration and forced himself to slow down again. This was too important for him to screw up by charging ahead like he tended to do. Taking a deep breath like Josiah had taught him, he released it slowly, shoulders relaxing. Focusing on the task at hand again, he backtracked a little until he found the trail again. Seeing where he had missed the tracks turning, he remounted Milagro and headed down the new path.

He was quite amazed at how hard it was to follow this trail, he had never expected his quarry to be this good at hiding his tracks. But Vin had been working with JD, and there was no better teacher than the quiet tracker. JD still had a lot to learn but was confident he could do this, though doubt flickered in the back of his mind.

He continued down the trail as fast as he could, searching for the little signs of his prey. He would not lose the trail again. He couldn't afford to, he had less than hour. Vin was counting on him, and JD would not let him down.

* * *

Ezra stepped out of the saloon into the bright sunshine of the afternoon. Seeing Vin slouched on a chair on the boardwalk, he ambled over to the vacant chair beside him. "Mind if I join you, Mr. Tanner?"

Vin had been dozing, leaning his head against the wall with his hat shading his eyes. He lifted his hat and grinned at Ezra, who settled himself into the seat with a contented sigh. Looking over at Vin, his eyes narrowed. "Just what are you grinning at?"

Vin chuckled, his smile growing larger. Ezra was now glaring at him suspiciously, though there was curious glint in his eyes. "Nothing," he said.

Ezra wasn't convinced. "Right. And Maude is a fine, upstanding citizen. You resemble the cat that ate the canary. What have you been up to?"

"Just waiting," Vin replied mysteriously.

"On what?" Ezra wasn't going to let this go, he wanted to know what was going on.

"Winning a bet," Vin said. He laughed as Ezra's eyes lit up.

"A wager? On what, pray tell? Why was I not approached, I could have given you good odds."

"Buck bet that JD couldn't track him. He heard JD telling me that he had tracked a coyote for a couple miles while he was on patrol the other day. He's convinced that JD couldn't track his way out of a barn. I said JD could find Buck if he wanted to, so that's what he's doing."

"And you bet that JD would be successful?" Ezra asked.

"Yup. Gave Buck an hour head start, and JD has 2 hours to find him."

"I gather that Mr. Wilmington is unaware that you have been teaching Mr. Dunne the skills of a tracker?" Ezra barely contained his smile as Vin's shot him a look.

"How'd you know I've been teaching JD?" Vin asked.

"I observe, Mr. Tanner. I have found that to be a skill that helps keep me alive. Now, what do you think JD's chances are?" Ezra propped up his feet on the rail and pulled out his cards, settling down to see the outcome of this wager.

"He'll do it," Vin said simply.

* * *

Buck smiled and put his arms behind his head, relaxing comfortably in the cool grass. There was no way that boy would ever find him, so he might as well get a nap in before heading back to town to collect his winnings. He'd laid a trail that would make even Vin dizzy, then covered his tracks and disappeared.

Stopping at the river to water Lady, he loosened her girth and let her graze happily. He chuckled to himself. This was going to be the easiest money he'd ever made.

He had approached Vin and JD that morning to see if they'd join him for breakfast when he overheard JD talking about tracking a coyote. Finding the thought amusing, he'd quickly challenged him to a bet. He was a bit surprised when Vin joined the bet, but figured it would be more money for him when he won.

He sighed happily, soaking up the sun on his face. 'Better not stay out here too long,' he thought. 'If I get sunburned I'll never hear the end of it from Nathan.'

His peaceful world shattered as he was suddenly hit with something cold and wet. He rolled to his feet and reached for his guns before he became aware of the laughter he was hearing. Finally calming down enough to figure out what was happening, he saw JD doubled over in laughter, holding Buck's own hat that was still dripping. He realized that JD had filled his hat with water and dumped it over his head.

Releasing his guns, he just stared. "How the hell did you find me?" he demanded. He was so sure of his victory.

"I told you I would," gasped JD. He was still laughing hard, the expression on Buck's face when he had drenched him was something JD would never forget, nor ever let Buck forget.

Buck just stared, but then couldn't help himself and started chuckling. He had lost, but he was a good sport. And he was pretty damn impressed and proud of the kid. "Come on, Kid, let's go home."

* * *

Ezra looked up as Vin returned from grabbing a couple of beers, smiling in thanks as he accepted his glass. Looking past Vin, he smiled. "I believe our young Mr. Dunne was victorious in his quest."

Vin turned to see Buck and JD riding towards them. They were laughing, but Vin could see that Buck's shirt was wet, and the hair poking from under his hat was dripping.

"Yup, looks like," he agreed.

"I wonder what Mr. Wilmington would do if he learned of your tutelage," Ezra drawled innocently.

"Probably the same thing he'd do if he found out who nailed the door shut when he was in the outhouse last week," Vin didn't bother turning to look at Ezra.

"Touche, Mr Tanner," Ezra settled back as Buck and JD came and joined them, reliving the tale even before they sat down. Buck wouldn't be finding out from him.

The End


End file.
